You're Just the Girl I'm looking For
by Misaki Minami
Summary: [ONESHOT HxR] Ruka is angry at Hotaru for blackmailing him but the truth is that he loves Hotaru, But does Hotaru love him too? R&R please


A 15 year old boy with blonde hair was walking out off the classroom, carrying a bunny as usual. He was listening to his Discman. He was listening to a song and at the same time he thought of a raven haired girl that always black mailed him, making cards with his pictures on it. The song was _"Just the girl"._

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after._

He was thinking of what kind of girl she liked then he bumped into the girl with raven hair and took off his headphone and hangs it around his neck.

"Give me the pictures! You promised to give it today" Ruka said

"Ok, but I have another favor" the girl said

"Fine, what is it?" Ruka said

"You have to have lunch with me" Hotaru said

"That's it?" Ruka said

"For one week, without Natsume of course" Hotaru said

"Without Natsume? But…" Ruka said then Hotaru showed a picture of Ruka wearing a bear costume with all his animal friends

"Where did you get that?" Ruka exclaimed

"Is it a deal or am I gonna sell this? It's in demand for all your fans anyway and I won't have any loss even if you don't agree" Hotaru said then Ruka closed his eyes.

"Fine! I agree" Ruka said

"Can you carry this for me? I was suppose to go to my lab but I just have so many stuff right now" Hotaru said

"Sure" Ruka said then he wore the headphones again then helped Hotaru with her things.

'_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off my feet_

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for_

It was silent while they were walking.

Ruka looked at the girl beside her that was very busy looking at her inventions. He was actually in love with the girl that was fond of blackmailing him. He liked her small smile, her intelligence, her hair and eyes which suited her very well. It was very clear that he likes Imai Hotaru very much even though she blackmails him.

Imai Hotaru notices him looking at her. She slightly blushed for she was also in love with the animal boy beside her. She liked his kindness even though he chases her when he discovers a new card with his picture on it.

They arrived at Hotaru's lab.

"You can put those books there" Hotaru said

"Ok," Ruka replied as he removed the headphones and placed the books on her desk.

"So what are you working on anyway?" Ruka asked

"This," Hotaru said as she showed Ruka a camera.

"What does that do?" Ruka asked then Hotaru took his picture.

This is Invention no. 107

Camera mind reader

This camera can show what/ who the person is thinking of when the picture is taken.

Hotaru was surprised to see the result.

"Let me see!" Ruka said then snatched the picture from Hotaru

He was confused when he saw Hotaru on the picture of the shot taken.

'_Why did I appear in that picture? I don't understand' hotaru was also confused_

"This is a camera that can enable anyone to see what/who a person is thinking of" Hotaru said not looking at a Ruka that doesn't know what to do.

'_I guess I have to tell her now, now that she saw herself in the picture' Ruka said in his thoughts _

"Hotaru, I…I…I love…I love you!" Ruka said while he was blushing red making Hotaru blush too.

'_This must be a dream, it must be' Hotaru thought_

Ruka grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

'_It must be! There's no way that this is real' Hotaru said in her thoughts_

"Don't think that this is a dream cause this how I really feel." Ruka said

"But, you like Mikan right?" Hotaru said

"That was 5 years ago, I always liked you even though you blackmail me" Ruka said

Hotaru closed her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" she said

"I love you too" Hotaru said with a smile then embraced him back.

'_Really Hotaru, You're Just the girl I'm looking For' Ruka thought._

_End_

_Mikan: That was so sweet of Ruka-pyon, Hotaru!_

_Hotaru: Shut up, idiot_

_Mikan: Why didn't you tell me you liked Ruka-pyon?_

_Hotaru: Because you're an idiot_

_(Mikan cries)_

_Mikan: You're cold!_

_Hotaru: Well I hoped you liked this story by Darkoracle08; I'm selling card no 333 with Ruka in a lion costume_

_Ruka: Hey! Give that to me!_

_Darkoracle08: Well that's all, hope you liked it! R&R please_


End file.
